1.1 Tecnical Field
The present invention is directed to the treatment of age-related macular degeneration (ARMD) by the administration of certain antibiotics. In one embodiment, broad-spectrum bacteriostatic antibiotics, such as tetracycline-based antibiotics (TBA), are administered for up to fourteen (14) months, which leads to measurable improvements in some of the symptoms.